fandom_bdamanfandomcom-20200223-history
Toshiyuki Toyonaga
Toshiyuki Toyonaga (born April 28, 1984) is a Japanese voice actor, actor, singer and songwriter. He started acting at age 11. General Information Despite his wide range of voice casting, he is usually cast as young, kind characters such as Mikado in Durarara!!, Matsuoka Shun in Kimi to Boku, and Yuuki Tenpouin in Code:Breaker, but he is also cast as cool deliquents or rough personality character such as Fuwa Mahiro in Blast of Tempest, Totsuka Takeru in Kamigami no Asobi and Baku in Captain Earth. He released his first album, Music of the Entertainment on his 30th birhday April 28, 2014. He also released his major debut single "Reason" on December 16, 2014 to tied up with PlayStation Vita game titled Durarara!! Relay which was released on January 2015. Almost all the song was wrote by himself. He also write lyrics and composed the song 'Little World' by Hijiribe Ruri (CV : Fujita Saki) in DurararaX2. Filmography Television anime ; 2001 ;* The Prince of Tennis – Kentarou Aoi ; 2002 * Yokohama Kaidashi Kikō – Takahiro ; 2003 * Futatsu no Spica – Shinnosuke Fuchuuya ; 2004 * Get Ride! Amdriver – Joy Leon ; 2005 * Absolute Boy – Ayumu Aizawa * Capeta – Kappeita "Capeta" Taira (Middle School) * Hell Girl – Sentaro Shibata * Eyeshield 21 – Ikkyu Hosakawa ; 2006 * Ballad of a Shinigami – Kantarou Ichihara * Kagihime Monogatari - Eikyuu Alice Rondo – Aruto Kirihara * Katekyo Hitman Reborn! – Chikusa Kakimoto, Shōichi Irie * Tsuyokiss – Leo Tsushima ; 2007 * Kenkō Zenrakei Suieibu Umishō – Kaname Okiura * Saishū Shiken Kujira – Mutsumi Kuonji ; 2008 * Kanokon – Tayura Minamoto * Chocolate Underground – Huntley Hunter * Major S4 – Shibuya ; 2009 * Fresh Pretty Cure! – Kento Mikoshiba ; 2010 * Durarara!! – Mikado Ryūgamine ; 2011 * Horizon in the Middle of Nowhere – Toshiie Maeda * I Don't Like You at All, Big Brother! – Shūsuke Takanashi * Kimi to Boku – Shun Matsuoka * Kono Danshi Uchuujin to Tatakaemasu – Arikawa * Mobile Suit Gundam AGE – Flit Asuno ; 2012 * Aikatsu! – Suzukawa Naoto * Blast of Tempest – Mahiro Fuwa * Code:Breaker – Yuuki Tenpouin * Kimi to Boku 2 – Shun Matsuoka * Sword Art Online – Keita * Kokoro Connect – Chihiro Uwa ; 2013 * My Mental Choices are Completely Interfering with my School Romantic Comedy – Amakusa Kanade * Karneval – Kagiri * Meganebu! – Koichi Mochizuki * Yondemasuyo, Azazel-san – Incubus ; 2014 * Kamigami no Asobi – Takeru Totsuka * Samurai Flamenco – Hekiru Midorikawa * Tokyo Ghoul – Hideyoshi Nagachika1 * Captain Earth – Baku * Bakumatsu Rock – Toudou Heisuke ; 2015 * Akagami no Shirayukihime – Mihaya * Aldnoah.Zero 2 – Mazuurek * Durarara!! 2 – Mikado Ryūgamine * Tokyo Ghoul √A – Hideyoshi Nagachika Original Video Animation (OVA) * Yokohama Kaidashi Kikō (second OVA) – Takahiro Television dramas * Ultraman Dyna (1997) – Tacchan * Densha Otoko (2005) – Honekawa Shareo * Dayvision1 Stage15 "Odaiba Bouken SP!!" (2005) – Atsushi * Tsubasa no Oreta Tenshitachi (2006) * Nodame Cantabile (2006) * Happy★Boys (2007) – Takahashi * Kyou wa Shibuya de Rokuji (2008) – Toshiyuki * 33pun Tantei (2008) – Shindou * Room of King (2008) – Nurse Films * Soul Train (1997; DVD film) – Convenience Store Clerk * Gakkou no Kaidan 3 (1997) – Kimura Satoru * Yume, Oikakete (2002) – Keiji * 1980 (2003) – Mozume * Battle Royale II: Requiem (2003) – Shouta Hikasa * Kono Yo no Soto e Shinchuu Gun (2004) * Zettai KyoufuPlay (2005) – SHIMA * Linda Linda Linda (2005) – Ikezawa * The Cottage (2006) – Kai Tomonori Video games * Soul Calibur V – Xiba * Custom Drive – Touma Riito * Kamigami no Asobi – Totsuka Takeru/Susanoo * The Prince of Tennis series – Kentarou Aoi Stage * Tenimyu – Kachiro Kato Category:Japanese Category:Voice Actors